


No More Sacrificing

by Leata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Gabriel Lives (Supernatural: Exodus), Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Sam couldn't watch it again. He couldn't loose him again. So he he grabs his archangel and doesn't let go.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	No More Sacrificing

Grabbing the archangel was the only thing Sam could think of. He couldn't let him sacrifice himself again, he wouldn't lose again. Without glancing or thought he shouted and pulled Gabriel with him. Gabriel still denies anything other than a manly shout leaving his throat as the giant pulled him backwards into their world. 

The portal snapped closed quickly as Gabriel landed in Sam's arms on the bunker floor. Gabriel tried to get up as others cheered their sudden freedom but Sam held tight.

"We need to talk." 

The still half charged archangel hid his surprise at the tight hold.

"Sure Moose." He huffed out, his golden eyes studying Sam desperately keeping his blank face. 

Without warning the two were in Sam's room, Gabriel having put space between them somehow, appearing near the closed door. Willing to lose some grace just for the space, still eyeing Sam with a smirk," Talk?"

Sam nodded rubbing his face, he couldn't do this anymore. His words failed him. He walked closer to him dropping his hands to his hips," I won't mourn you again." Continuing to close in on Gabriel, trapping him against the door. 

The shorter smirked more looking up at him," I won't ever mourn you, Sammoose." His hands moving to cross over his chest leaning back on the door,"I always find my courage when your involved." He huffed out as if annoyed. 

The Winchester sighed shaking his head needing to feel him. His fingers rolling over the archangel's sides leaning close and kissing him lightly. Gabriel's eyes slid closed at the feeling, parting his lips and tugging him closer by his flannel. They both needed touch running their hands through each other's hair. Sam pressed him tight against the door grinding against his lover with a moan. 

Gabriel shuddered jumping quickly and gracefully to wrap his legs tight around his waist grinding back. Hands moving quickly to rip Sam's shirts off his arms and body whining as the taller human broke the kiss to breath. 

Sam chuckled against his lips," Humans need air Gabe," he panted moving to suck at his neck and work on his shirt grinding all the more. 

Moaning and tilting his head to the side licking his lips as his fingers dug down the Winchester's chest and abdomen tracing scars," Mmhm still worth it." He groaned feeling the tease of his human through their jeans. Snapping his fingers tired of playing it slow. Both gasping at the feeling of their bare cocks rubbing together, "Fuck so worth it."

Sam arched kissing him again his hand moving to rub them together teasing them both. The kiss swallowing their moans." Don't wanna wait.." he groaned his free hand groping and teasing Gabriel's dry hole. 

Bucking to his hands Gabriel groaned against his lips licking and biting at Sam's lips, " Greedy impatient moose" Sam nodded pinching the older creature's tip in promise making him shudder. Smiling Sam soon found Gabriel's hole dripping and loose against his finger pushing in slowly testing him. Toying with him as he pushed another into the wet hot canal," Impatient needy archangel." He hummed kissing him again. 

Gabriel groaned as Sam's fingers pushed in and toyed with his ready hole. His other hand rubbing them together teasingly slow. He shuddered loving those long fingers," Fuck, more Sam" he whined loving letting the giant take control of his pleasure.

Sam smirked pulling his fingers out pushing into him in one long thrust. Gabriel having no time to whine at the loss of his perfect fingers, clenching tight around his long thick cock. His head went back on the door as Sam hurried himself deep into him, both men cursing. 

Neither could wait, Gabriel's arms wrapped tight around Sam's neck grinding down hard on him from his pinned spot against the door. Sam moaned holding his ass squeezing the spread cheeks as he started pumping hard into him moving deep into him with each thrust. 

Arching and moaning loving the feel of his back scraping on the door feeling his wings shudder in bliss as Sam pumped hard and fast into him. Sam tucked his face into his neck moaning and breathing in his lovers neck sucking and kissing as he went faster needing more of his voice. 

Gabriel never disappointed, he never could stop talking even like this. His speech was filth and coated with moans and cries for more. Clenching tight and pressing back into each thrust as much as he could. Sam shuddered starting to lose rhythm he couldn't last much longer. His hand flying to Gabriel's cock squeezing and stroking him in time with his thrusts. Shifting his ass and angle smirking as the older screamed his name," There Sam there, fuck yes" 

Sam hit harder at his core hitting his prostate hard," Cum for me Gabe" he groaned into his ear sucking and biting on the lobe his hand twisting his head just as he pounded into his prostate. Gabriel gasped his fingers and heels digging into his shoulders and back as he came groaning his name. 

Sam moaned at the feel of his lover clenching around his still thrusting cock. Groaning as he came hard and deep inside of the spasming hole. Panting as the angel held on and whimpered through the continued thrusts into his prostate. 

Sam panted as they held onto each other," bed moose." Sam smirked kissing him breathlessly as he moved them unbalanced to the bed," No more sacrificing" he mumbled into golden hair as he held him close on the bed. Gabriel rolled his eyes smirking up at him," You too." Sam thought about it looking over the healing archangel rolling his fingers over his chest nodding slowly," Promise to try." The smaller nodded closing his eyes," Winchesters" he huffed snuggling into his broad chest to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm just starting to tinker more with writing again. Let me know if you like it kudos and comments welcome


End file.
